Sacred Arrow
by Lezbo
Summary: Kagome knows she is strong, she just has yet to prove herself. Now is the chance. She shoots her arrow, and thats when her life is changed drastically. How would he ever come to forgive her? InuKag angst story.


She could still hear the screech of the ugly, six legged demon spider even though she was so far away. The shouts and clashing of swords, though, told her the fight was still not over and she was not allowed to leave from her hiding spot.

She scoffed. Hiding spot? No, she didn't need to hide. Her eyes wavered to the bow on the ground, her arrows already strapped around her shoulder. It would be easy to hit her target if the demon did not know of her existence yet.

The warnings of her teammates echoed in her mind, the fact seeping in her head that everyone knew she was highly vulnerable. She _knew_ that she was not used to the customs of fighting, and it would take years before she would fully understand. Kagome _knew_ she was a distraction, but how could she be so distracting and vulnerable _**right now**_ , if no one saw her? She was strong too!

A new determination built up in her veins, and she shoved her friends' voices of doubt to the back of her head, and grabbed the red bow. Her hand reached for her back, quickly taking out an arrow. Kagome readied her powers, her hands and bow becoming a light pink. Holding in her breath, she quickly stood up and pulled the arrow back. The demon-spider was not facing her, giving her all but the chance to shoot it, right in the back where the jewel shard was. Her determination still sparkling, she let go of the arrow, sending it flying and towards the demon.

 _The wrong demon._

At first, she was utterly confused on why her arrow had changed course, but the realization dawned upon her quickly. The half demon had taken her jewel shards right before the fight, trying to make her angry (succeeding on doing so), and still carried the bottle in his red hakama, rested next to his breast. Without thinking, she dashed toward the fight, her mind blank other than pure fear filling her system and making her breathing go faster than it ever should. A rock lying on the ground met with her foot, making her trip and fall to the hard soil underneath her. She didn't care about the injuries, or the way the blood pumped in her head. Her throat was raspy and dry, but that didn't stop her from calling as tears fell from her eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Hearing her call, his head immediately turned around to her voice, and the fear of her being caught by another demon was filling his mind quickly. In a heartbeat, those thoughts changed as his eyes widened. It was but a mere second later that the arrow shot him right in the chest, braking the glass inside his hakama and letting the jewel shards travel loosely down his clothing. The arrow seeped through his skin, the blood already soaking through his Fire Rat clothing.

His vision went white with realization and his body fell backwards. In those few moments, he was expecting his life to flash in his eyes just like everyone said it would. But no, the time seemed to go slower as his father's image ripped through his mind, his mother, then Kikyo. What was she doing here? Her back faced him, her hair swaying by some imaginary wind. Slowly, she turned around, the bright light hiding her face. He wanted to reach for her, although he didn't know why. Hadn't she died, long ago?

Inuyasha felt the shock when Kikyo's face was revealed, though it was not her own and he felt a pang in his heart. Instead, Kagome's face took over, tears spilling from her eyes. Quickly, the image transformed into his past, where Kikyo had shot him down with an arrow and barred him to the tree for eternity, but the priestess still bared Kagome's face.

Why had this happened? There was so many questions. It was funny, how time repeated itself. The memory was now gone, and he felt his body hit the ground hard and his eyes were left to face the dark grey smoke that filled the once beautiful sky. He wanted to laugh at himself. 50 years ago, he had fallen in love to only be betrayed and tricked, even though it wasn't even her fault, just a cause of unfortunate events. And now, he had thought of falling in love with the reincarnation of the same exact woman as before, only to have the same thing happen. _He should have known_ , he should have _known_ better than to let himself become vulnerable again, to let someone change him so drastically and melt his cold heart. Was it betrayal like before? He wasn't sure. After all, he didn't have the time to figure out like he did before. Kagome was not the same as Kikyo, Kagome had made that loudly clear many times. But Inuyasha wondered, was Kagomes **_fate_** the same as her past self? Maybe she took after Kikyo more than she thought.

More than **he** thought.

He could hear the loud screeches of the demon, obviously alarmed from the sudden attack. But something, surprisingly, was even louder in his animal ears.

She was calling his name, so desperately and fearfully. He could hear her rapid footsteps, even feel them from where he laid on the dark dirt. But most of all, he could smell her tears, almost taste them on the tip of his dry tongue.

Before Inuyasha knew it, Kagome was by his side and kneeling before him, one of her hands in his and another on his left cheek.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" She sobbed, almost like a child would. She squeezed the hand she had taken, and pulled it up to her face. "Please, oh Kami, tell me you aren't dying. Tell me I didn't kill you, Inuyasha!"

Without realizing, he had freed his hand from her grasp and stroked her tears away from her left eye. He could hear the monsters panic and it'd flailing around, but he knew soon it would come for him. For her.

"You need to get out of here." Was all Inuyasha said, still stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. His efforts to erase her tears were demolished as she shed new ones, her eyes getting red.

"I'm not leaving you," She said, her voice low and still dry. "I killed you, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry, even the gods can't tell you how sorry I am, Inuyasha!" Kagome almost felt the need to laugh from the agony as she continued. "If I had just listened to what you said, this would have never happened. But I wanted you to have faith in me, just like I do for you! I was tired of being known as weak and vulnerable, and I became selfish, and just wanted—" She sniffed, and tried wiping her tears, but it was useless as they continued to stream down her face like a waterfall, dripping on Inuyasha's neck. "I just wanted you to be satisfied with who I am!"

Inuyasha was speechless. His theory was completely tarnished when he heard what she had said. His eyebrows had lowered as he stared at her. Did he really make her think such things? Was she really so worried about him liking her, being satisfied? If only she knew, _if only he had said_ , that he had been _more_ than proud and satisfied with her since long ago. His hand never left her face, if anything, it had cupped her cheek harder. He wanted to tell her, so badly. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, and that god dammit, that _he loved her._

"The arrow, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "It won't come out."

And then he felt it. It started from his toes, the feeling as though his limbs were not there anymore. Slowly, the feeling crawled up to his knees. Kagome realized this, and her expression changed drastically.

"No! This can't be happening! You can't disappear, you hear me, Inuyasha?! You're not allowed to disappear!" Kagome cried, her arms flailing around to think of something to stop it.

There was no stopping it. Inuyasha had realized that, and he had accepted it now. The feeling was now up to the beginning of his thighs, making Kagome pounce onto his torso, hugging him tightly.

"What did I say, Inuyasha?! You can't disappear; you **_won't_**!" And at that, her whole body began to glow. Her hair flew up from the strong wind that hovered around them, the glow irradiating from her body and into the air.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha watched in astonishment. The priestess, not noticing what she was doing, only made the glow spread further.

"You can't disappear, because…" She hiccupped, and the glow started to get the attention from her teammates.

"Kagome..!"

" _Because_ …!"

 _" **Kagome!** "_

"Because I love you, Inuyasha!"

The glow had spread far and wide, suddenly bursting from what she had said, making the spider screech yet again, and started to slowly fade away into a pile of dust as her bubble continued to spread around the land. The dead trees now stood tall and proud with healthy leaves covering them once more, the injured had gasped as their injuries had disappeared without a single trace to know they were even there, flowers sprouted from the ground, and the sky once again became a beautiful blue.

Kagome gasped, finally lifting her head to see around her. She was astonished, to say the least. What had just happened? _How_? Kagome looked down at her palms, seeing somewhat of a pink residue from what she had done. Examining her work, she had noticed that those who were thought to be dead, were up on their legs and running with glee. Suddenly a new hope was rushing through her blood, and she turned to where Inuyasha was.

Where he _was._

His body was gone, the only thing left behind was his sword, his Fire Rat, and the jewel shards and arrow. Slowly, Kagome picked up the weapon. The weapon she had killed the man she loved with.

Again, Kagome broke out into a fit of sobs, holding the arrow close to her chest. His name pounded in her head, and she begged this was all a dream.

Just one big, horrible _nightmare._


End file.
